


Her Scent

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: This is another ficlet originally posted on my tumblr. I was tagged in a past about Grell's scent and how it affected William. This was the result.





	Her Scent

William was not the kind of man who described things well or easily. He typically stuck to fact, although there were things that went beyond his means to express. One of these things was Grell’s scent.

He had noticed it for years. Grell changed perfumes with frequency, but each and ever scent was purely Grell. He could smell it from his open door as she passed; lingering there as if inviting him to follow. Whenever she stepped inside his office, he had to work hard on focus on the issue at hand while her intoxicating smell caressed him. Wherever she sat or leaned, her fragrance lingered. There were times when he was alone in his office after one of her visits that he would simply sit and inhale deeply as thoughts that were definitely not safe for work played in his mind.

At first, he tried to attribute to simply her perfumes, but soon he realized it had to be deeper. He looked the way she smelled after being caught in a downpour (and loudly complaining about her soaked clothing), and even fragrances he usually found offensive, such as blood, seemed alluring when mixed with her own special scent. One morning, he had stepped into the break room only to find that she smelled especially sweet. She was telling someone about how she had used something called a sugar scrub for her skin, but he hadn’t heard all the details as he had to run back to his office as thoughts of licking her skin to see if she tasted just as sweet as she smelled rushed to his head and other parts of his body.

It was also part of the reason he hated for her to have any contact with that horrid demon. Not only did he quietly worry for her safety, but the demon’s scent soured her own; eclipsed it so that something so sweet and beautiful became foul and acidic. He didn’t want that creature to soil her scent or even touch her with his wretched hands.

When he had finally gotten the courage up to ask her out on an official date, he couldn’t help but wonder what perfume she would wear. He was not disappointed. She had looked ravishing in a red and black gown with her beautiful hair piled on her head. She was wearing her makeup differently as well, but the smell that enveloped was the most alluring. It was a simply scent that was similar to vanilla with a touch of cinnamon, but it invaded his mind and his senses. She seemed surprised when he passed on dessert, as it was well known that he had a sweet tooth, but he truthfully just wanted to get her home.

They had walked quietly back to her place. He wasn’t good at small talk, and he was more than a little distracted. For her part, she seemed nervous as she looked down slightly at her feet until they reached their door.

She turned to face him. “It was a lovely dinner, Will,” she said, “but I was surprised you said no to dessert. I’ve never known you to pass up on sweets.”

“Honestly,” he said, “I just wanted to get out of there.”

He saw her face fall and realized she might have mistaken his meaning. “I mean,” he added quickly, “I wanted to get out of the restaurant so we could be alone.”

Before she could respond verbally, he lifted up her chin and brought his lips to hers gently. She returned the kiss, and opened her lips slightly as he ran his tongue across the seam. She tasted of the wine she had drank at dinner. After a minute, he took a step back.

She seemed a bit confused, but a soft flush colored her cheeks. “Would you like to come inside?” she asked.

“More than anything,” he said.

Smiling, she unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Her place was neat and tidy, but he had no real interest in examining the decor as she locked the door once again. When she turned around, he moved forward to kiss her once again before moving his mouth to her neck. She was sweeter than he had ever dared to imagine as a new smell rose to intermingle with her perfume and her own true scent. He could smell her passion and rising desire, and his pants suddenly became painfully constrictive.

He knew that she wanted this as much as he, so he took her by the hand to lead her to the bedroom. They took the time to undress one another, and he kissed her skin as it became exposed; his nose inhaling her musk deeply. 

She took his hands and moved towards the bed where she retrieved some lube from a nightstand. “I got this for you…for us,” she admitted, “a long time ago.”

“I’m sorry I made you wait so long,” he said, as he took it from her and looked at it. “Cinnamon scented?”

Her blush grew. “I know how much you like sweets,” she said, “I even tried a sugar scrub once just to see if you would notice, but you didn’t.”

“I noticed,” he said, as she positioned herself, “I had to lock myself in my office that day because all I wanted to do taste you.” He moved closer to take her hand; kissing her knuckles lightly. “And I have to say, you taste better than I imagined.”

She laughed softly, and she had never looked nor smelled more radiant. Lubing his fingers thoroughly, he moved her legs onto his shoulders before slipping a finger inside. Her muscles tensed slightly, but she moaned as began to loosen her.

“I’ve waited so long, darling,” she said, “I can barely wait.”

“I want this to be perfect for both of us,” he replied. Her breathing had picked up as sweat began to stand out on her skin like glistening jewels. In truth, he had trouble waiting himself, but he didn’t want to hurt her in anyway as he added a second and finally a third finger.

The smell of her sweat and want was enough to nearly drive him mad. Seeing that she was finally ready, he lubed himself before moving inside her.

She was perfect - or rather even more than any perfect than he had ever imagined. “Grell,” he moaned as he began to move. The feel of her mixing with the smell of their lovemaking clouded his mind so it was as if only they existed. Grell was moaning loudly as the bed creaked beneath their bodies, but it didn’t even cross his mind to worry about neighbors hearing. He only wanted to hear her as they pushed forward with their own desires.

“Will!” she cried, “Oh, I’m…I’m…” her voice was lost in another moan, but he knew what she meant.

“I know,” he managed, and he was telling the truth. She was close. He could smell it.

With a loud cry she came between their bodies, and William followed soon after. Their breathing was ragged as they came down from their highs, as he almost reluctantly pulled out of her. After taking the time to catch their breaths, William stepped into the bathroom to gather some towels to clean themselves.

Grell was pulling off the dirtied sheet when he returned and replacing it with a clean one. “Thank you,” she said, as she took the towel. “Darling, it’s late,” she added after a moment, “You can sleep here tonight, if you like.”

Normally, he would have declined since he would have been worried if anyone saw him leaving in the morning, but he found that he no longer cared as much. “I have to get up early,” he said, “So I can change clothing before going into the office.”

“Of course,” she said, but then her smile turned mischievous, “Perhaps we should shower now. It will be quicker if we do so together, and both of us are…rather dirty. Besides, I have a body wash that has the most delicious smell.”

He laughed softly, but her words had caught his attention. “What sort of smell?” he asked, as he followed her back into the bathroom.


End file.
